Welcome to my life
by GlazingSilverWing
Summary: And with one realization, they drowned in the depths of darkness and anguish. No one was going to save them.


A/N: A tribute to Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Although all of you think you are alone in this world, it isn't true. Somewhere, someone cares for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song, "Welcome to my Life"

"Regular"

"_Song" _

"_**Past" **_

* * *

Welcome to my Life

Uzumaki Naruto sat silently on a swing, eyeing the other teenagers around him, playing, smiling, and laughing with friends. He stared downward, feeling himself break down, biting on his lower lip until the skin cracked under the pressure. He felt so out place right now. So out of place, like an unwanted line in a picture…it doesn't belong there.

"Y'know, Naruto, I know what you're going through…I've been there myself, but I let myself break free of my chains…maybe it's time for you to do the same," his guardian, Iruka, said, his gaze turning towards the spiky blonde.

Naruto fell silent, his head held down, bangs hiding the eyes of blue.

The sky turned an agonizing grey, crying away on those who felt like doing the same.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
_

Hyuga Hinata ran, ran as fast as she could to escape the "teasing" names thrown before her. She ran, ran until her legs went numb from the freezing rain. She stopped. Panting, she creaked the gates of the Hyuga compound open, slipping in silently.

"Hinata, I need you to…," Hanabi could never finish as her sister walked past her, into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. Hanabi turned, a blank expression sketched on her face, but her eyes held confusion.

Hinata locked the door, turning on the radio and twirling the volume button to max. Music flowed in and out of the room, muffling noises of pain. Hinata screamed and cried.

_  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming  
_

"Hinata, open the door…we need to talk," echoed a feminine voice. Hinata hit the mute button on the CD/Radio player and strolled over to the door to unlock it.

"What i-is it, mom," she said in a shaky voice.

The woman slid inside the room and dragged Hinata to the bed, seating herself down at the edge. Hinata followed suit.

"Honey, I know you're going through a rough time…with puberty hitting…," the woman started.

"M-MOM!" Hinata shouted timidly, darting her eyes left and right.

"…Honey…I won't give you _that _talk…I'll have Neji do that…anyway, you've been acting strange and you seem uncomfortable. Well, don't worry; this phase will pass in time. I know, I've experienced it when I was your age," her mother said smoothly, patting her eldest daughter's shoulder.

"But mom you -"

---------

"You don't know what I'm going through," Naruto raised his voice, standing up and stomping away from the swings.

_  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me_

"It hurts so much," Naruto whispered, sinking down at the bottom of a tree. He looked up, his eyes ceasing as he stared upwards. One word could have started with many questions. "Why?"

"I feel so lost," Hinata whispered, resting her head to the pillow as her mother closed the door silently. She stared into the darkness. "Why?"

The two felt far from the light, grasped be the nearing darkness. They walked towards the light desperately, but a kick, a punch pulled them down. They were dragged into the darkness, pushed around by matter that had no existence.

The two were breaking down mentally, their body scarred from the emotional effects. And with one realization, they drowned in the depths of darkness and anguish. No one was going to save them.

"Welcome to my life," they both whispered.

Uchiha Itachi wanted a different life, didn't want to be the guardian of the smart-mouth brat he called his brother. He wanted to exchange with someone. He nearly chuckled at the thought. Sure, switch places with someone and that someone will find out how great having Sasuke as a bratty younger brother is.

Itachi didn't want to spend the rest of his life looking after his little brother, he wanted more in life. You can almost call him desperate when it came to such a subject. Itachi can't help it. He wants to find something more before his life ended.

Thunder sang through the skies and lightening danced with its music.

_  
Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?  
_

Sabaku no Gaara glanced over his siblings with annoyance, narrowing his black rimmed eyes, an additional feature when you're an insomniac. His siblings, Kankuro and Temari exchanged laughs while their youngest sibling sat in the corner, eyeing the world from the shadows. Kami, he hated this realm, this world.

Temari and Kankuro…laughing and telling stupid, pathetic lies as an attempt to cover what was hidden in the Sabaku apartment. Hate, agony, anguish and sadness…all tied together to form a plate full of crap, as Gaara sometimes likes to call it.

But, Gaara mostly, and his siblings have to agree to the phrase, calls what they do when they're not laughing is that they're bleeding. Bleeding with emotion, bleeding from inside.

He bled alone in his corner, the rain pounding on the roof over him.

_  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding  
_

Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara felt so lost in the world, flowing down the stream of failure, away from the root of happiness.

They hated it when people say they know what they're going through, but, they don't. They just like to fumble you with soft words, flowing a stream of hope in you, but drowning you in regret as the effect.

_  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me  
_

They were all breaking down mentally, their body scarred from the emotional effects. And with one realization, they drowned in the depths of darkness and anguish. No one was going to save them.

"Welcome to my life," they all whispered to each other as they drowned in each others' emotions and pain.

_  
Welcome to my life__**  
**_

"_**I promise I'll always be there for you, Neji!" the little boy's father said with silent passion. **_

"_**Really? Promise?" the boy said, his face bright. **_

"_**Yes, Neji…I promise," the man whispered. **_

Hyuga Neji opened one eye, the other shut as it was still in contact with the pillow. His open eye was swollen red, obvious to the naked eye as it painted itself against white. The eye was wet, the light gleaming off of the water. His face was streaked tear-stained and one-fourth of his pillow was wet with salt and water.

"_**I'm…sorry, Neji…I guess I won't be keeping my promise," his father said as he closed his eyes and slipped away. He was sad to leave, dieing in the arms of his son, but happy to know he was surrounded by loved ones. **_

At the furunal, Neji was at the edge off the crowd, the last few weeks flashing in his eyes. "I'll always be there with you, Neji." Such a lie…and smacking itself in his face. "I'm sorry, Neji…I guess I won't be keeping my promise." A promise…broken by death…a stab in the back.

As he smiles, everyone thinks he's okay. But, no, I'm not, he thinks. "I'm not going to be okay…" he whispers, the wind carry the tones from his voice away.

He stares out of a window, watching as the water fell, hearing the drum of the thunder and watched as the lightening twirled around.

_  
No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be okay!_

Haruno Sakura hugged her stuff bear close to her chest, reciting the words he had spoken to her over and over again in her mind.

"Your parents spoil you, you brag about it, confessing you hate it when they do…be glad that you get spoiled. A lot of people in this world have to earn a living. You don't know what it's like to labor for what you need," his harsh voice echoed in her ear. He shoved the bag she had given him back into her arms, slipping away into the distance.

"I…I don't know what it's like to labor for something? I labor for my parents' happiness…you wouldn't understand, Sasuke. I'm not so bright, I'm not so happy," Sakura whispered.

She was right. She wasn't bright and not always happy.

Her parent spoiled her, acted happy around her to conceal their sadness and anger. Their marriage is breaking, like ice when you slam something hard against it. She would force a smile and say her thanks. She'd try to make them laugh as they seemed to be gloomy.

She tried to sew their marriage.

_  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like!  
_

Uchiha Sasuke's back slammed against the wall, blood dripping out from his mouth to his lips. "Wait –," the rest of his sentence was lost in his scream as a fist smacked into his face. He slumped against the wall, head down to the floor.

The floor was dark, and that's where Sasuke felt he was in. The darkness. Left in the darkness to die and live for himself. He slowly rose, his knee and lower legs on the floor, palms rested on wood. Blood dripped and sipped into the wooden floor below him.

"Ack!" he hacked up more blood when a foot hit against his lower rib cage and his stomach. He fell back onto the floor, his body limp, head turned to stare into the darkness, onyx eyes barely filled with life. He watched as his brother swiftly left the room, leaving him there to contain his own suffering.

_  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

"We know what you're going through and don't worry, it'll past," family and friends had said, worry and care in their voice.

"No…you don't know what I'm going through!" the group lost in the darkness had shouted at their talker companion.

They don't know what they were going through, because they never really experienced it. And, if they did, than the seven teenagers' were much worst than their own experience. They all are hanging on the edge of breaking down, some already hanging lifelessly by it.

They are a group pushed by other humans, no one there to break their chains or save them from themselves or each other. For those teenagers, there is no one out there who has the same problem.

_  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
_

All with different problems, but a little the same of the experience of hanging on the edge. It wasn't a surprise when 6 of them met and all became friends. Although they weren't alone anymore, they still had to break from their problems. But part of life is to face those problems.

Welcome to my life

"Welcome to my life," they all whispered, the wind carrying their voices away and the pounding rain disposing of the voices filled with pain.

* * *

A/N: That took me awhile… 


End file.
